


Fire's Fire

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, Earth-2, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Half-Naked Ronnie, Handcuffs, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Major Making-Out, Making Out, Ronnie Lives, Ronnie and Ronnie Meet, Rough Sex, Sex Promises, Touching, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronnie realized he was bare-chested and bare-legged when a cold breeze ghosted passed him when the window was opened, giggling from a girl being heard before she climbed in... Caitlin? She must’ve been standing out of the stair-balcony or something.</p><p>“Hey, look who’s awake,” ... that wasn’t Caitlin... “Have a nice nap?” she asked him, a crooked, dark smile on her face. This wasn’t his recently married wife. This was... hell, he didn’t even know. Ronnie steeled himself, his brow furrowing down in the centre and his guard was turned up to 11, he really didn’t like this.</p><p>“Think you made him mad,” He looked to the eerie similar voice, his eyes snapping wide open and he gasped audibly when he saw a look-alike... 'his' look-alike! “Hiya handsome,”</p><p>“Think you surprised him,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get over that there's barely any Ronnie stories and one-offs out so I took it upon myself to make a rather hot Ronnie/Ronnie xD

He was hurting, aching, his body was throbbing and pulsing. He could feel plasters and bandages and stinging from where he was sure disinfectant was used. His whole body was just burning, it felt like he was too hot, but he knew he wasn’t fused with Stein because he wasn’t Firestorm right now and he couldn’t hear the old mans’ voice.

Ronnie let a groan slip out, scrunching his eyes before inching them open to see a dark ceiling above him, the walls being just as dull when he glanced to the side. He groaned again and reached a hand to face, stopping when he couldn’t actually move his hand. He snapped his gaze to the side, his eyes widening when he saw the cuff that held him to the bedpost. He quickly checked his other arm, tugging and seeing another cuff. He tried pulling on them, struggling and straining and wincing when his pointless attempts just caused him more pain. He whined a little, feeling his wounds sting and burn.

He tried to breathe, taking calm, slow breathes to try relax. It wouldn’t do him any good to freak out. He needed to think, and hopefully find a way out before whoever cuffed him came back. It really wouldn’t do him any good if he didn’t keep a cool head. Steins’ words.

He was calm, breathing steadily. Ronnie took one more deep breath before looking back to the cuffs, looking them over for a few seconds before looking around the room. It was dingy, crappy looking, like it was just a place where junkies tended to hide out after dark. Or where Ronnie hid out after the Particle Accelerators explosion when Martin had control of his body.

He tried shifting carefully, trying not to agitate his injuries as he awkwardly moved up the bed and was eventually able to lean back against it, in a somewhat sitting position.

There was nothing in the room apart from the bed, a small table with two chairs and corner kitchen. Was he in some small apartment or something? There were two doors, one ahead of him and another near the kitchen, probably the bathroom.

Ronnie realized he was bare-chested and bare-legged when a cold breeze ghosted passed him when the window was opened, giggling from a girl being heard before she climbed in... _Caitlin?_ She must’ve been standing out of the stair-balcony or something.

“Hey, look who’s awake,” ... that wasn’t Caitlin... “Have a nice nap?” she asked him, a crooked, dark smile on her face. This wasn’t his recently married wife. This was... hell, he didn’t even know. Ronnie steeled himself, his brow furrowing down in the centre and his guard was turned up to 11, he really didn’t like this.

“Think you made him mad,” He looked to the eerie similar voice, his eyes snapping wide open and he gasped audibly when he saw a look-alike... _his look-alike!_ “Hiya handsome,”

“Think you surprised him,” she shot back, Ronnie noticing her crossing her arms over her chest from the corner of his eyes. He was very confused and a little scared at the fact that he was looking at a full length mirror version of himself, though a lot darker, like Caitlin... or not-Caitlin. “Anyway...” she said loud enough to get his attention again. “We have some questions-,”

“I have one first,” he cut in quickly, half brave-stupid and half nervous. He noticed the disbelief and exasperation hit her face, her shoulders slumping and he took a glance between them, seeing the raised brow on his copy. “Just one...” he looked between them again.

“What,” she shrugged, still seeming pretty irritated by him.

“Where’re my clothes,” because he was feeling a bit too revealed and bare at this moment in time and he didn’t really like that fact that he was only wearing a pair of boxers, borrowed apparently, since he didn’t remember putting on a black pair with red seams. He remembered the red pair with ‘ _bite me_ ’ written in green around the black waistband.

“They were shredded and burnt after you fell from the sky,” not-Caitlin supplied. Oh yeah, the black-hole. How could he forget that? Ronnie jumped a little when his copy suddenly sat down on the bed by his thighs, sitting on the edge and facing him with a broad smirk.

“We didn’t bother getting clothes for you ‘cause she’s already seen me naked. And these are mine by the way,” he got closer, resting a hand on the other side of his legs to get uncomfortably close and gestured to the boxers grabbing his hip with a large, hot hand and messing with the waistband, pulling them down a little on one side before letting go.

“Oh my god, I just had the best idea,” not-Caitlin suddenly chirped in, a suspiciously cute smile on her face and that seemed to catch both Ronnies’ attentions. They just stared as she clapped her hands together and then aimed her gaze and smile at his doppelganger.

“Lay it on me, beautiful,” he replied smoothly, though he was still sitting close to him, his hand still on the other side of his thighs with the warm leather of his jacket arm pressing against the upper half of his slightly bent up legs.

“Makeout with him,” she beamed, her hands clapping together again and Ronnie wasn’t the only one that just stared at her for a few quiet seconds, even his copy raised a brow before they both just glanced at each other and then back at her.

“How’s that a good idea?” his look-alike asked smoothly, both brows now raised while she turned around walked over to the other side of the room, going through a few drawers for something.

“Because it’d be seriously hot and I want to record it,” she replied, stepping away from the drawer and turning around with a damn camcorder in her hands, messing with it until he heard a beep and it came on, the lens end now aimed at them.

“That’s all I needed to hear,” Ronnie stiffened and shot a look at his copy, a very disagreeable one that was meant to convey that he wanted none of this, but the hand reaching up didn’t stop. It just circled the back of his neck harshly and he was being dragged in as his doppelganger leaned forward, Ronnie being reluctantly pulled into a kiss and sealing their lips together. He tried to pull back, but the hand on his neck didn’t give, instead, he was just forced further, their lips holding together roughly as his copy just shifted his lips against him and pressed in, moving them both back against the headboard of the bed with their chests held together. Why the hell was this even happening?!

“ _Oh, that’s hot,_ ” he heard not-Caitlin whisper excitedly. He unintentionally arched his back at the feel of a hot hand sliding around and pressing against the small of his back, the fingers splayed and scorching against his bare skin. _Is that what he felt like to everyone else?_ He thought while subconsciously tugging at the cuffs.

The grip on the back of his neck grew a little lax, softer as his copy seemed to be getting into this. It’d be a lie if Ronnie said that it wasn’t... compelling. He hadn’t actually noticed that he was responding until he felt the other pull away for a breath and then dive back in, Firestorm being a tad bit eager for it. He was hot, his lips moist and drawing, for both of them by the looks of it. He felt the other tilt his head for a better angle, their mouths slotting together perfectly and hotly. Even hotter when he felt the wetness and heatedness of his tongue slip against his mouth and in-between the seam of his lips. The room was heating up tremendously, everything starting to make him pant lightly against his copy.

His lips, his lips were scorching and his tongue was seriously hotter while it mapped out the inside of his mouth, twisting around his own tongue and pressing against his upper pallet and- _Jesus freakin’ Christ..._ He accidently let out a deep, quiet, throaty groan and he couldn’t help the little shiver that ran up his spine.

He held back the pout that threatened to show when his copy pulled back, completely staring at him with wide eyes and agape mouth, panting just as much as him. He felt the hand on his neck move, sliding back to gently ghost over his jawline and then softly run his thumb along his bottom lip. They stayed like that for a few seconds, just staring at each other. This was seriously bad, dangerous even.

“ _Fuck_ ,” his doppelganger suddenly curse quietly, leaning back in to kiss him again, Ronnie waiting for it this time and the hand was back at his neck, his grip still not tight, but instead just resting there. The kiss was a little more frantic this time, lips touching on and off, over and over and it was like they really wanted to do this, no camera being the reason for it. This was just pure _want_ and _lust._ And the copy seemed all too hungry for it, even more so when Ronnie unintentionally let out a few muffled groans and sounds. It just seemed to urge him more. He hated himself a little to think that he liked the feel of the hot, moist lips on his. It was intoxicating, increasingly hot and it felt like he needed this, the feel, the taste, the roughnes-

“Eh-hem?” his copy quickly broke the liplock, smoothly wiping his bottom lip with his thumb.

“Sorry, got a little carried away,” he smirked at not-Caitlin and then smirked a bit crookedly at a very dazed Ronnie. They were both panting roughly and he leaned in again, but to the side of him, closer to his ear. He licked and kissed there for a few seconds before licking the shell of his ear. “ _You’re in for a ride when she leaves,_ ” he actually shuddered at the thought of it. If that was the kissing and making out... he was wondering what sex was like with his doppelganger.

“ _That a promise?_ ” he whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop!!! sexy chapter!!!!!

_“You’re in for a ride when she leaves,” he actually shuddered at the thought of it. If that was the kissing and making out... he was wondering what sex was like with his doppelganger._

_“That a promise?” he whispered back._

\--------------------

‘ _When she leaves_ ’, actually happened to be later that night. Apparently, _Killer-Frost_ was called out to do a job for some guy named Zoom. They didn’t actually tell him anything, only codenames, that was it. He’d learnt that the other Ronnies’ name was Deathstorm, and in return, he told them his codename was Firestorm. His doppelganger said that his was catchy for what their power was, but it didn’t sound like a badguys’ codename, which he was.

“Stop thinking,” his doppelganger muttered against his lips, looking him dead in the eye with a serious expression. This was the third time this had happened, a third interruption. The first time was because he kept laughing at his situation, and the second was Killer-Frost calling to tell her hubby what her job was. And now he was _thinking too loud_.

“Sorry, but it’s sort of hard not to right now,” he smiled, on the verge of laughing.

“What’d you mean?”

“I’m basically touching myself,” he blurted, a little crack in his voice before they both started chuckling, his copy dropping his head into the crook of his neck and lightly shaking.

“Not the weirdest thing to think of in this situation, I get it,” he muffled into his neck before planting a hard kiss and pulling back to look at him again, a small smile there this time. “Now, can we get back to it?” he asked rhetorically, his smile turning into a crooked smirk before he leaned down and kissed him for the umpteenth time that day. He’d lost count on earlier, because there was a plethora of kisses during that makeout session.

Ronnie instantly responded when he felt his doppelganger start moving his hot, moist lips, just subtle shifting and opening and closing his mouth against him. His only recently uncuffed hand lifted from the others’ shoulderblade, reaching up to thread his fingers in the short, dark hair. He even tilted his head a little to slot their mouths perfectly again, the kiss getting a bit heated from there. He could feel the other Ronnies’ hand on his sides, being careful with one of his wounds as he ghosted them up his bare torso and back down, one hand going further and shifting under him to grab at his ass, groping lightly and making him lift and bend his legs, which his copy was lying between.

He let out a breathy sigh when Ronnie-2 pulled back for a moment, only to lean back in and run his tongue between the seams of his lips and then easily slip it through and into his hot, wet mouth. He could feel the muscle shifting around, wrapping around his own tongue and making him pant lightly again. He had to hold back another pout when he felt him pull away, a wide smirk gracing his lips. It was odd, but he really liked looking up at his own bare-chested doppelganger. He was still wearing the gadget that managed Firestorm, but he wasn’t wearing his jacket or shirts, only jeans. Ronnie was still just wearing underwear.

“These are coming off,” ... but he wasn’t wearing them for long. He saw him reach down to either side of him, grabbing the boxers by the waistband and then they were being dragged down his thighs and calves until they were off completely and he dropped them off of the side of the bed. He was completely naked now, everything on show and he was lying there on his back with another version of himself staring down at his own nude body. “I wonder what I taste like,” he heard him mutter quietly, his smirk growing. It sent a big, hot shudder up his back, and he was sure that his copy saw his junk perk up at the thought, twitching once or twice.

Ronnie swallowed thickly when he saw the other lean down, his hands instantly reaching out, one resting on the upper half of his thigh and the other went to grab the base of his dick, giving a strong squeeze before leaning further in and just teasingly licking at the head, over and over for a moment. That seemed to quickly get boring for the other guy, so he went and ran his tongue down the side of his shift, heavy and flat on his skin. Ronnie closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on breathing as well as trying to ignore the hot feeling starting to knot in the pit of his stomach.

He couldn’t calm his breathing completely, it was stuttery, every time Ronnie-2 ran his hot tongue up his dick and down and even went lower to kiss at the very base of the shaft. It felt like little shocks were sparking and it felt so good, with his body on edge. Maybe it was the fact that they were the same person with the same power or something, because this never felt as hot and as sparky back in his world. Getting a blowjob from this worlds Ronnie and his wife, Caitlin were completely different-... _Why was even comparing this?_

He dropped his head back on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling, his breathing was still cracky and stuttery from the feeling of the head of his shaft being closed around by a hot, moist mouth. He could feel him hollowing out his mouth to suck, his shaft being tugged in a little with it and he started a rhythmical bobbing with his head, not taking him down any further than a couple of inches before raising back up and going back down.

Ronnie reached his free hand out, resting it on the guys’ shoulder before tilting his head to where he could actually see what he was doing. It looked odd, but intensely hot, seeing himself giving a blowjob.

“ _Fuck..._ ” he whispered breathlessly, seeing his copy glance up with a cocky look on his face, a smirk growing for a second, and he didn’t even faltering with what he was doing. He just kept lightly bobbing his head on him, taking the inches in his hot, wet mouth like it was a fucking lollipop. He even pulled off with a ‘pop’ for air.

“Enjoying?” he asked roughly, his voice cracky and gravelly. Ronnie could only nod his head, not really trusting his voice to answer for him. “Good, I don’t do this for just anyone,” he added, the smirk still there, and he was staring at him, eyeing him over before letting go of his shaft and gradually crawling his way up Ronnies body until he was leaning right over him, eyes in perfect line. He lowered himself, the bodies pressing together with Firestorm arching a little at the warmth the other let out. He gently kissed him again, just chaste kisses, over and over. He was being surprisingly gentle for the moment, but he could see the hungry lust in his eyes. Was he doing this because he couldn’t get it out of not-so-Caitlin? She seemed to be the more leader-y type between these two. Maybe he wasn’t getting any and fucking himself would help. He had to resist laughing there for a second.

Ronnie swallowed thickly again when the other pulled back and climbed off of the bed, not taking long to drop his trouser and boxers and then turn around before going into the side table draw to grab something, lube by the looks of it, no condom.

“There’s another difference between you and me,” he paused, huffing when he assumed he couldn’t find a condom. “I’m not cut,” he then smirked, turning towards him completely so Ronnie could actually see that he was indeed cut... and was ragingly hard. Ronnie just stared, his eyes denyingly lusting for it.

He was taken out of his stupor when his copy started moving, walking over to the bed again and carefully climbing onto it and between his legs. He even spread them a little for him, which seemed to please the other guy as he opened the cap to the small bottle and tipped it over a little, light, creamy jell starting to ooze out. He didn’t use a lot, only a minimum amount and then he spread it between his fingers. He didn’t use much, but not too much either. Clearly, he’d one this a lot... he wasn’t jealous... that wasn’t going to happen. He loved _his_ Caitlin and assuming that another version of himself had a fuck-ton of intense, hot sex wasn’t making him jealous... especially when he clearly looked like that was hot when thinking that he was a baddy-

 _Oh god, that was cold!_ He shut his eyes and bit his bottom lip, the muscles in his legs and waist area twitched lightly at the feel of the freezing cold cream lathering his insides.

“In your own head there, _Ronnie_?” the way he called his name had his attention. It didn’t sound like he was mocking the name, it was more like... it sounded more like the name was foreign to him, like just saying it felt odd.

He just shook his head and tried to relax himself, concentrating on the two gradually warming lubed fingers inside of him. They were shifting in and out, slowly and steadily, twisting and curling a little to stretch him bit by bit. And it was working, he could feel the light pull and tug on his ring, feeling the digits going in and coming out easier with every few gentle thrusts. His concentration on relaxing seemed to help to, because he was relaxed and they just seemed to slip deeper each time, until he could feel Ronnie-2’s knuckles press against the outside.

He really wouldn’t admit this to anyone but himself... and his other-self, but it felt nice, soothing and weirdly comforting. The feeling of the fingers pushing in and pulling out was constant and warming, soothing. It was odd, but it felt really, _really_ nice.

Ronnie breathed easy, opening his mouth just a little to let air out in a calm sigh. His doppelganger changed the angles, not keeping them constant. The twisting and turning and curling of his fingers made him move, made him squirm and writhe a little, even more so when he push against the sides, putting pressure on the walls of his insides and widening him that little bit more. He said that it was nice and calming, but it was just as arousing.

He let out another breath as the two fingers were pulled out, a third being added and he almost whined at the mild burn and sting of it as they were pushed in a not-so-gently slow thrust, _almost_ , because his mind was taken off of it, by the hand that was suddenly at his dick again, stroking slow, but with a tight grip, so as not to cum yet. But he really wanted to...

“C’mon, hurry up,” he gasped deeply with a rough voice, dropping his head back hard on the pillow and feeling the grip tighten just a little, the fingers thrusting that little bit faster and he was suddenly panting, the sensation and friction getting to him until Ronnie-2 just slowed right down. He actually _did_ whine that time and he picked his head up to look at him, _glare_ at him, seeing the dark smirk on his face.

“Patience is a virtue,” he chuckled lightly and twisted his entire hand around, palm up, now palm down and he swore, he felt his entire pleasure centre do a flip. He groaned and dropped his head again, speaking a little louder with a cracking voice.

“Which I don’t have,” he shot back. He really didn’t want to beg, he never begged, but he was on the verge of actually doing that if he didn’t get to blow his damn load.

“Alright, fine. Just cool it,” his doppelganger huffed. Ronnie, once again, stopped himself from pouting and whining when the fingers were pulled out fast, leaving a sliver of a cool breeze in and making him feel a little empty. There was a few seconds of silence, just pants and heavy breathing were heard, and then he gasped lightly as the freezing jell was smeared around his ring and on the inside. Nothing else was said before Ronnie-2 started to slip the head of his dick in, pushing gently and slowly until it popped in. He could feel it pushing him open, stretching him wider than his fingers did.

Ronnie bit his bottom lip and tried to relax, he really tried, but his hole and inside started to ache at the sudden size difference. They were obviously the same size, but having it in your hand and having it in your ass were two completely different things.

He needed the time to adjust, but hopefully he’d have time for that once it was fully in. He’d just have to deal with it. Wasting time by telling his copy to wait could be risky since they didn’t know how long Killer-Frost would be. He tried to breathe easy before he felt a large hand on his abdomen, gentle and smooth as it ghosted up his chest soothingly and ran over his skin. The guy was trying to distract him, like he knew this was making him strain or was hurting him. The warm palm splayed as it shifted down his body, grabbing at the shaft of his erection again and he started to stroke up and down, having gained his attention.

Ronnie swallowed, his eyes closing tightly before he dropped his head back when he felt his doppelgangers’ hips come into contact with his pelvis, finally fully sheathed inside him. He felt so full, so pressured. He didn’t need to adjust, he could take it and he was sure that his copy knew this, because he started to pull out, slow and easy, and then pushed back in, gently pushing up on his body and making him move a little.

He drew back again, slow like before and then rolled his hips forward, sliding back in with ease. He felt Ronnie-2‘s hands moving grip his hips, holding him there as he started a slow, gentle rhythm, rocking his pelvis in short, easy bursts.

He felt him gently pulled his hips back, his dick slipping out until the head was left in and then he pushed back inside, a little faster than before, and he opened his mouth, letting out a silent groan. It felt like he rubbed against his prostate, which he more than likely did. He did it again, and again, and again, until he gradually started to speed up with every few thrusts. Ronnie was actually moaning and whimpering, feeling his body jerk and heat up tremendously, the knot in his stomach was scorching and growing, the warmth spreading downwards.

He reached his free hand up, grabbing the bars on the headboard for leverage and something to hold onto when he felt him slide back out, rolled back in with a lot more force, feeling the warmth engulf him in a tight hold. Ronnie-2 stroked him roughly, his grip like a vice and his speed incredibly fast, and thrusts felt almost bruising. He’d be limping later if he was allowed to walk around.

Ronnie writhed and arched, feeling the friction, sensation and heat getting to him. He arched up into the hand and into the thrust, his body lighting up and he whined, his voice a few pitches higher. He could hear the deep chuckling, but tried to ignore it in favour of _feeling_ everything. Even his grip on the bars felt like he may be bending them.

“ _I can-... I can feel your wet, hot muscles pulsating around me,_ ” the warmth he was talking about before was on the verge of bursting. Why the fuck would say that...

Ronnie whimpered, _actually whimpered_. He was being stroked roughly, being thrusted so deeply into and he goes and says that. He didn’t realize how freaking god dirty talk was, if he could call it that. He felt him pull back out and thrusted back in, deep, harder and rougher than before, it was beautiful. He was gasping, sweating, squirming, his muscles were pulsating and twitching. He could feel the heat of the room and the sweat spotting his own body.

 “ _Hah_ ,” Ronnie panted as he seemed to hit his spot at the same time as he reached the tip, engulfing it in his wide, hot hand. He felt him thrust harder again, aiming for his prostate and hitting dead on with raw, human strength. It forced him to arch his back and let out a loud moan, his body bending and trying to push back on him.

He heard him take a deep breath and felt his thrusts get quicker if that was even possible, his hips racing forward and the gasps were leaving his lips, one right after the other, his mouth falling open and his eyes squeezing shut. He could hear their skin giving out slapping sounds and the moans and gasps started filling the room, both of them were panting like dogs after miles of running in the hot sun.

Ronnie felt his doppelganger lean down over him, opening his eyes to see that _that’s_ actually what he did. He felt him wrap an arm around his arched waist and around his shoulders, his hand gripping his short, black hair. It made him move his own hands, slipping them around his shoulders so he could grip his shoulder blades, his nails digging in, and he was more than sure that they’d leave marks.

“ _Jesus fuck!_ ” Ronnie muffled the moan into his shoulder, his teeth biting down on him. His copy wasn’t relenting, rolling his hips fast and rough. He was being met halfway, he himself was pushing back against the other for more touch and pleasure through hot friction. It felt amazing and the feeling he was having, the boiling and burning knot his lower abdomen and the tightening of his sac. He was so close.

He pushed up and back into him, getting both a greatly rough thrust and an almost painful thrust. And it just seemed to urge his copy into slamming into him, as painful as before and just as rough. Ronnie was on the verge of crying pleasure tears, if that was a thing. He was letting out gasp after whimpering moan and groan, but then there was a high-pitched whine and he was pushed so hard into, his body moving with him as Ronnie-2 slammed so deep inside of him, pressing roughly against his prostate and up alongside it, rubbing against it.

His entire being just grew painfully stiff and he arched so hard in his doppelgangers hold. Everything was white and high and...

Ronnie was suddenly lax, his body dropping limp on the bed while his copy just kept milking him, slow and gentle. He felt him carefully pullout, leaning up to thrust in his hand, stroking along his dick hard and tight, and he opened his eyes and looked up just in time to see him start to spill into in his hand and over Ronnies’ thigh and crotch. He glanced up further, seeing the intense eyes staring at him, eyeing him over from head to toe and he still looked lustful, even when he just climaxed.

Not long after that, he dropped his head back to the pillow, feeling his doppelganger shift on the bed until he was leaning right over him. He felt his lips being ghosted over and just to surprise him, Ronnie leaned the tiny bit up and attached their mouths, kissing him for a change. He didn’t know how long he would be here, but he hoped that if they did this again, _he was topping next time!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed, let me know what you think and all that shebang!! xD

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed :) Let me know what you think, I plan on adding a second chapter to this, with the promised sex :)


End file.
